Beloved
by Yin Lua
Summary: "O verdadeiro amor não é aquele que você sente por uma pessoa perfeita; o verdadeiro amor é aquele que você sente por uma pessoa imperfeita que é perfeita para você." Deidara está triste por seu amado, Sasori, ter morrido; Sasori lhe aparece, acalentando-o, apenas para lhe dizer o quanto lhe amava. Yaoi. Shounen-ai.


**Yo, minna-san!**

**Já devem saber que sou o Kishimoto disfarçado e que os personagens são meus, então... Nem comentarei XD**

**Essa one short é bem levinha, na verdade. A única coisa de "pesada" - se é que pesada pode servir como adjetivo para essa one - são os palavrões, que mesmo assim são bem poucos.**

**Ela foi feita como um... presente para minha Ursinho, uma amiga. Ela estava bem mal, então perguntei se ela gostaria que eu fizesse essa one. Ela aceitou, então... Aqui está ela! *o***

**Espero que gostem, estou com ela na cabeça há tempos!**

**Boa leitura, minna!**

* * *

_"O verdadeiro amor não é aquele que você sente por uma pessoa perfeita; o verdadeiro amor é aquele que você sente por uma pessoa imperfeita que é perfeita para você."_

Beloved

Sentia a brisa acariciar seu rosto e bagunçar levemente seus cabelos loiros. A lua brilhava imponente e majestosa, contrastando belamente com o negro sem fim que pintava o céu. O silêncio reinava nas redondezas. Os animais ressonavam calmamente, quentinhos em seus lares. A brisa não era o suficiente para balançar maiores galhos de árvores ou muito forte os arbustos. Todos dormiam, aproveitando o único momento de verdadeira paz que possuíam.

Todos.

Menos ele.

Por seu rosto escorriam dois finos rastros de lágrimas gélidas e doloridas. Seus olhos fechados fortemente, mergulhados em lembranças de momentos felizes. Seus lábios vermelhos e inchados, graças ao desejo que tinha de manter seus soluços a baixo tom. A mão direita agarrava bravamente o tecido da camisa vermelha no lado esquerdo de seu peito, acima de seu coração.

_Coração?_ Se perguntou, rindo de forma sarcástica em sua mente.

Onde deveria ficar seu coração doía tanto que ele duvidava se realmente ainda restava um mísero pedaço de seu coração ali. Na verdade, ele queria que não tivesse. Sem coração, sem vida. Para quê viver uma vida onde não se há a pessoa que mais se ama? Uma vida infeliz, para quê?

Se fechasse os olhos, ainda conseguiria visualizar perfeitamente o mínimo sorriso dele, sentir seu cheiro, ouvir sua voz – sua; não da marionete que carregava. Se fechasse os olhos, conseguiria sentir aquela felicidade tão característica que tomava conta de seu coração quando estava ao lado dele.

O que daria para não vê-lo, senti-lo, beijá-lo mais uma vez? Queria poder tocá-lo mais uma vez e lhe dizer o quanto lhe amou e o quanto mais ainda o amaria. Quando ele morrera, parecia que tinha lhe arrancado junto. A dor que sentiu ao chegar no ponto de encontro e não o encontrar lá foi maior do que a de perder o braço esquerdo. Foi maior do que perder para um _pirralho de merda_.

Agora, ali, preso àquela camisa vermelha que ele usava sempre quando faziam amor - e não sexo –, ele queria poder ter sido levado junto. Achava injusto. A pessoa que mais amou por toda sua vida – não que seja muito velho – fora afastada dele pela forma mais dolorosamente possível. A pessoa com quem ele conheceu a amor e o carinho, o prazer da carne e a completude da alma.

Abriu os olhos já inchados, olhando debilmente pela janela. De certa forma, gostava da paisagem. A lua; a noite. Queria ter apreciado aquele cenário sob as estrelas ao menos uma vez com ele - de verdade, não por causa de uma missão... Mas duvidava que ele realmente faria algo assim. Sorriu levemente, pensando como ele reagiria caso ele comentasse algo sobre. Ele provavelmente o olharia de expressão vazia, como se perguntando que jutsu o havia atingido, e voltaria para suas marionetes. Talvez considerasse a ideia; só talvez.

Afastou os olhos da janela, direcionando-os para sua palma, olhando as marcas de unha que ali tinha. Gostava quando segurava a mão de _seu_ Danna apenas para ele lhe direcionar o olhar. Gostava também quando seus lábios tocavam os frios dele, para logo lhe ouvir reclamar ou apenas lhe beijar de volta. Amava quando seu Danna lhe tocava levemente o cabelo, fazendo carinho logo após o ato de amor.

Algumas outras lágrimas se aventuraram por seu rosto, demonstrando o quanto seu coração chorava. Um sorriso pequeno brotou em seus lábios, pelas lembranças de quando provocava-o e acabam brigando sobre arte, para logo depois acabarem na cama, se amando.

Levou sua mão até sua bochecha, deixando-a descansar ali e inclinando seu rosto na direção dela, como se ela pertencesse ao seu Danna. O sorriso continuava em seu rosto e as lágrimas continuavam a escorrer.

Uma cena melancólica.

Ainda mais com seu cabelo loiro solto caindo por seu rosto.

Fechou os olhos novamente. Por um momento, sentiu uma mão acariciar levemente seu cabelo. Não os abriu. Sentiu, também, uma mão quente em seu rosto por cima da sua. Podia ser qualquer um, era o que qualquer pessoa pensaria. Mas não. Ele sabia que era seu Danna. O jeito de tocar a si lhe dizia que era ele. Reconheceria seu Danna mesmo surdo, cego e mudo a cem metros de distância.

Sorriu mais abertamente, virando seu rosto para sua mão e a retirando, beijando, em seguida, a mão que cobria a sua. Seria um sonho? Ele deveria ter caído no sono enquanto se lamentava pela morte de seu Danna e ainda não tinha percebido.

Abriu os olhos, pronto para sentir a decepção de ser apenas um sentimento falso – ainda que tivesse a esperança de ele ainda estar ali. Seus olhos captaram a figura baixa e ruiva lhe sorrindo amorosamente, ainda com uma mão em seu cabelo e outra em seu rosto.

Sua boca se abriu e seus olhos se arregalaram enquanto seu coração marcava presença, bombeando o sangue rapidamente. Estava incrédulo. Era ele? Era mesmo ele? Mas... Mas... Sentiu vontade de rir, gargalhar, abraçá-lo, beijá-lo e, por fim, explodir a cara dele por ter o deixado chorar daquele jeito.

Mas então, reparou no brilho perolado que ele emanava e em como sua imagem parecia... fraca demais para ser algo sólido. O sorriso em seu rosto morreu. Então ele tinha mesmo morrido? Aquilo era mesmo um simples sonho? Sentiu vontade de chorar, morrer.

− Danna... – murmurou choroso. Queria muito abraçá-lo novamente e poder dizer o quanto sua arte parecia efêmera diante ao amor que sentia pelo mais baixo.

− Estou aqui... – respondeu o outro, ainda lhe sorrindo. Sasori estava ali, mas parecia tão diferente... Será que era apenas uma peça de sua mente para o impedir de sofrer ainda mais? – Está vendo? Esse sou eu, em carne humana e como era antes. – explicou ao ver o rosto confuso do loiro.

− É você, Danna? – repetiu Deidara, segurando o choro inutilmente. – É realmente você? – questionou mais uma vez, com a voz fraca e entrecortada.

− Sim, sou eu. – sorriu mais abertamente.

Rever sua avó e perder a luta para aquela pirralha de Konoha talvez tenham lhe feito bem. Antes de morrer, conseguiu rever seus conceitos mentalmente. O que estava deixando para trás? Nada. Talvez a memória que tinha matado dois Kazekages, mas mais nada. Pensou novamente e, concluiu, a vida que poderia ter com Deidara. Esse fato lhe machucou; saber que poderia ter sido feliz com aquele loiro explosivo lhe machucou, porque era apenas uma hipótese que não pôde ser posta em pratica.

Após sua morte, sua alma foi levada à algum lugar, não sabia onde, que era completamente escuro, como um quarto sem luz, e só havia luz por onde passava. Lá, tivera tempo de pensar claramente e rever seu conceito ainda mais totalmente. Seus objetivos? Acabar com as guerras, porque foram as guerras que lhe tirou seus pais. Foi seguido de modo certo? Não. Mas pelo menos tinha conhecido ele.

Pensou e pensou – única coisa que se podia fazer lá −, chegando a conclusão de que poderia ser alguém melhor na próxima vida e, junto com Deidara, poderia deixar algum legado para trás.

Com o tempo, mudou quase totalmente seus pensamentos e razões de viver. Deidara? Estava em sua prioridade na próxima vida.

− Danna, − começou Deidara meio incerto. Seu belos olhos azuis encaravam os olhos castanhos avermelhados do outro enquanto sua mão segurava a mão de seu amor e se entrelaçava a ela. – quero me leve com você. – completou mais firmemente.

− Não. – respondeu imediatamente. Viu o loiro fazer um bico e franzir a testa por ser contrariado.

− Por que não? – perguntou irritado. Sasori riu levemente pela variação rápida de humor do mais novo e Deidara esqueceu a irritação no mesmo instante, fascinado pelo som que saía dos lábios do outro.

− Você ainda tem que viver mais um pouco, Deidara. – o ruivo contrariou, lhe olhando nos olhos, enquanto a mão nos fios loiros desciam para o rosto do outro.

Deidara bufou e desviou os olhos. Queria estar com ele para sempre. Não existia razão para viver se ele não estivesse junto a ele. Será que Sasori não entendia isso? E qual era a da mudança de personalidade? Não que não gostasse assim, mas... Era estranho, concluiu em pensamento.

− Veio aqui fazer o que então? – perguntou rudemente. Assoprou um mecha de seu cabelo que caiu em seus olhos e virou o rosto, tirando, assim, as mãos do ruivo de si.

− Lhe dizer o quanto te amo. − respondeu o mestre de marionetes suavemente. Seus olhos olharam momentaneamente para a boca do mais novo e voltaram a subir para seus olhos azuis. Uma de suas mãos passou pelo rosto de Deidara, descansando o indicador no lábio inferior no mesmo.

Deidara sentiu seu coração acelerar e seu rosto se aquecer. Aquele era mesmo seu Danna? De verdade? Não era imaginação? Sentiu seus olhos marejarem e seus lábios tremerem. Estava se segurando para não abraçá-lo. Infantil? Não, não era infantil. Era apenas... Apaixonado.

− É mesmo você? – sussurrou choroso. Não acreditava. Ele estava ali. Estava _mesmo_ ali...

− Sim, sou eu. – Sasori disse um pouco mais impaciente. Deidara riu fraco, reconhecendo o tom. É, talvez ele não tivesse mudado tanto assim.

− Continua impaciente. – murmurou, limpando as lágrimas com o polegar.

− O que... – começou a ex-marionete, reparando na falta do braço esquerdo do outro. – O que aconteceu? – apontou levemente com a cabeça para onde estaria o braço do mais novo.

− Kakashi. – disse somente. Incrivelmente, estava começando a ficar sonolento. Se odiou naquele momento. Quem, em sã consciência, consegue ficar com sono quando o amor morto vem lhe "visitar"?!

O menor ficou sério naquele momento. Talvez tivesse mesmo que ter ganhado a batalha contra a Chiyo e a outra lá de Konoha, se assim pudesse continuar com seu loiro. Mas, o que estava feito, estava feito.

− Ei... – chamou suavemente. O loiro levantou o olhar. – Eu te amo, Deidara. – disse lhe olhando firmemente nos olhos.

A emoção tomou conta de Deidara mais uma vez – se Hidan lhe visse naquele momento diria que estava na _puta de uma TPM_ – e algumas lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos – _e talvez ele tivesse razão_, resmungou em pensamento. Mas deixou isso de lado. Ouvir _aquilo_ de seu Sasori era melhor, sem via das dúvidas, que ser chamada de puta loira.

− Também te amo. Amo muito, muito, muito. – confessou. Sentia naquele momento que estava tirando um peso das costas. E, ali, vendo o sorriso amoroso nos lábios do menor, sentia-se... Especial. Amado.

Viu, então, o ruivo começar a ficar mais transparente. Estranhou, mais achou que era coisa sua. Tinha coisas melhores para prestar atenção, como ele se inclinando para lhe beijar os lábios.

Sorriu, e sentiu a pressão dos lábios de Sasori contra os seus. Era um simples beijo, bem simples, mas conseguia resumir em gestos o amor que sentiam um pelo outro. Fechou os olhos e ergueu a mão, levando-a até o rosto do outro e indo até seu cabelo espetado.

Sentiu a maciez dos fios de cor rubra e algo quente em seu peito. No entanto, o tato, a sensação de ter seus lábios nos dele e de sua mão no rosto e cabelo dele começaram a desaparecer.

Abriu os olhos imediatamente, vendo-o quase totalmente transparente. Porém, fora capaz de vê-lo sorrir aberta e verdadeiramente. Viu, também, seus lábios se mexerem e formarem várias palavras que não foi capaz de vocalizar.

Ele levou a mão até seu peito e a pousou ali, bem em cima de seu coração. Deidara fechou os olhos, apreciando a sensação. Era boa... Sentiu seus lábios serem prensados levemente mais uma vez, mas permaneceu imóvel. Ela diminuía cada vez mais, até o ponto de já não ter mais nenhuma presença a sua frente.

Abriu os olhos, apenas para encontrar o vazio a sua frente. Do contrário do que pensou momentaneamente, não se sentiu abandonado. Não se sentiu a pior pessoa do mundo. Pelo contrário. Muito pelo contrário.

_Não morra ainda. Não é sua hora. Mas não se preocupe. Estarei lhe esperando. Estarei onde você for. Eu te amo. Estou em seu coração._

Se sentiu, pela primeira vez na vida... _Amado_.

* * *

**Então... Se viram algum erro, seja de digitação ou ortografia, não hesitem de me avisar, ok? Nem que mandem um review dizendo "Ei, achei um erro na one short. Corrija". Mas seria bom se mandassem também suas críticas e opiniões, para ver no que posso evoluir ou mudar na minha escrita ^^**

**Era isso.**

**Obrigada por ter lido.**

**Beijos!**

**Lu-chan :3**


End file.
